plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Snowdrop
225px |strength = 1 |health = 2 |cost = 1 |set = Basic |rarity = Common |class = Smarty |tribe = Flower Plant |ability = This gets +2 /+2 when a Zombie is frozen. |flavor text = Zombies are always looking at her with a frozen expression.}} Snowdrop is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 1 to play, and has 1 /2 . It has no traits, and its ability gives it +2 /+2 every time a zombie receives the Freeze effect. Origins It is based on the plant in real life with the same name. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribe:' Flower Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' This gets +2 /+2 when a Zombie is frozen. *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description Zombies are always looking at her with a frozen expression. Strategies With While it seems weak at first, Snowdrop is a very potent and dangerous plant, and is one of the key plants in a Freeze deck. As there are many options on freezing a zombie, you can boost Snowdrop quite easily. Each freezing card has their own advantages and disadvantages: * is a very cheap card you can play to instantly boost Snowdrop. However, it can't actually do damage to zombies. *Big Chill is just like Iceberg Lettuce, but with the added benefit of drawing a card. However, it is restricted to Green Shadow and . * can continuously boost Snowdrop every turn until it is destroyed. However, it can be easily destroyed on the second turn, so it boosts Snowdrop only once or twice in most situations. * instantly boosts Snowdrop and provides additional firepower. However, you can only boost it once per Chilly Pepper, and it is thrice as expensive as Iceberg Lettuce. *And finally, can boost Snowdrop up to thrice every time it attacks due to Splash Damage. However, it has rather low stats and is vulnerable to Rocket Science. While there are other stat-boosting cards like Grow-Shroom or Berry Angry, it is not as effective as freezing a zombie. However, they are still valid for you to use, in case you don't get any of the aforementioned cards, or if you ran out of them. Snowdrop is also a flower plant, so it works well with Briar Rose and Power Flower. Against Snowdrop has quite acceptable stats for a 1-sun cost plant, and it can become a very big threat if you are not prepared. If Snowdrop hasn't been boosted yet, play Rolling Stone or Weed Spray. If it has been boosted twice, play Rocket Science or Cut Down to Size. If you don't have the aforementioned tricks, you can play Backyard Bounce to instantly remove all its boosts. Deadly zombies are also a good counter since they can destroy it regardless of health. However, using zombies to fight Snowdrop is quite risky, as your opponent can play a card to freeze the zombie if they have any, boosting Snowdrop and leaving the zombie at the mercy of it. Also, don't forget that it can activate Briar Rose's or 's abilities due to it being a flower plant. Gallery Snowdrop_stats.png|Snowdrop's statistics HD Snowdrop.png|HD Snowdrop SnowdropCard.png|Card SnowdropAttack.png|Snowdrop attacking Damaged Snowdrop.jpeg|Snowdrop being damaged by a Stealthy Imp ShrunkenSnowdropPvZH.jpg|Snowdrop shrunken by Rustbolt's signature superpower, Shrink Ray SnowdropDefeat.png|Snowdrop destroyed Snowdropthatcan'tbehurt.jpg|Snowdrop that can't be hurt ShrunkenSnowdrop.jpg|Snowdrop shrunken by Shrink Ray, Rustbolt's signature superpower 11Strength6HealthSnowdrop.jpg|A Snowdrop with 11 /6 14Strength15HealthSnowdrop.jpg|A Snowdrop with 14 /15 3SnowdropsonGroundLane.jpg|Three Snowdrops on the field CutDowntoSizeDestroyingSnowdrop.jpg|Snowdrop being destroyed by Cut Down to Size PvZH SnowdropTutorialPack.png|Snowdrop Pack in the tutorial PicsArt 11-20-03.03.25.png|Snowdrop being boosted by Grow-Shroom Grey_Snowdrop.jpg|A Snowdrop tinted gray due to a glitch Screenshot_2016-11-22-23-25-53.png|Three Snowdrops on the field Old Snowdrop.jpg|The player earning Snowdrop after losing a level Choice between Repeater and Snowdrop.jpeg|The player having the choice between Snowdrop and as a prize for completing a level Trivia *Its animation and appearance is very similar to Bellflower's. **This is referenced in Bellflower's description, where it mentions Snowdrop. *The word "frozen" in its description has a double meaning. The first means "covered or rigid with ice," referring to the commonly used strategy of freezing zombies to activate its ability. The second means "to stare coldly at someone or to treat coldly," referring to how zombies can only look at plants when they are frozen. Category:Flower cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants